comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ghostbusters #6: 15 Feb 2012 Current Issue :Ghostbusters #7: 21 Mar 2012 Next Issue :Ghostbusters #8: Apr 2012 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ghostbusters #7 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ghostbusters #6 Ghostbusters #5 Ghostbusters #4 Ghostbusters #3 Ghostbusters #2 Ghostbusters #1 Ghostbusters: Infestation #2 Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 Ghostbusters Holiday Special: What in Samhain Just Happened? Ghostbusters Holiday Special: CON-volution! Ghostbusters Holiday Special: Tainted Love Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression #4 Ghostbusters Holiday Special: Past, Present, and Future Past Storylines Displaced Aggression The Other Side Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ghostbusters: The Other Side' - Collects the mini-series. "The only thing worse than getting on the bad side of gangsters is capturing the ghosts of the some of the most historically notorious figures in organized crime. And when you upset the spirits of the mafia, you better be prepared to go to the mattresses. But when the Ghostbusters find themselves in Purgatory they need to find a way out, and fast, before they end up spending an eternity in Hell." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104266 *'Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression' - Collects the mini-series. "The 'Busters have been defeated by the pan-dimensional demon lord Kozar'Rai, Father of Gozer, and the villain has separated them across the time stream! Dr. Peter Venkman is trapped in 1886, and his only chance to return to present-day Earth and free all of humanity from the Rule of Kozar'Rai has him teaming with a very unexpected (and very beautiful) ally!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106102 *'Ghostbusters: Haunted Holidays' - Collects the holiday specials. "Join the Ghostbusters - Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston - as they save the world from deadly haunts while still trying to take a break from the rat race. It's holiday season for the guys, and Christmas, Valentine's Day, Independence Day, and Halloween are a veritable feast of fun and fears, served up Ghostbusters style." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107788 *'Ghostbusters, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4? "Psychokinetic energy is on the rise again, business is booming for the boys, and Ray is troubled by what could be a prophetic dream... Is this an ill omen of an upcoming apocalypse, or just a little indigestion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771576 - (forthcoming, March 2012) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Keith Champagne. Artist: Tom Nguyen. Publishing History First IDW issue published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Ghostbusters, vol. 1 TPB: Mar 2012 :Ghostbusters #8: Apr 2012 :Ghostbusters #9: May 2012 :Ghostbusters #10: Jun 2012 :Ghostbusters #11: Jul 2012 :Ghostbusters, vol. 2: The Most Magical Place on Earth TPB: Jul 2012 News & Features * 18 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33958 IDW Calls Erik Burnham for Ghostbusters Ongoing] * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23446 Scrooge Knows Who to Call in Ghostbusters: Past, Present & Future] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Ghost Stories Category:Humor Category:TV/Movie Tie-in